deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Timefreezer4/Thanos VS Darkseid Prediction Blog
.]]Soup guys, Time again. This time, it's a battle of mighty, pimp-slapping, godlike villains who can manhandle entire teams of heroes! Here is: Thanos, the Mad Titan, versus Darkseid, the New God. Will the Eternal overwhelm the God, or will Thanos join Death once more? Find out in this epic clash between ∞ and Ω! Let me make something clear right now: The Infinity Gauntlet, Cosmic Cube, Heart of the Universe, and Anti-Life Equation will '''not' be used in this battle and will not affect the outcome, as any and all of these break the battle with a stomp victory.'' Thanos The Mad Titan is one of the most powerful villains in all of Marvel. He is strong enough casually knock down people as strong as Thor and Hulk in one hit. He also beat Silver Surfer to near death with just a couple of punches. He is also capable of catching Terrax's axe mid-swing, said Cosmic Axe can split planets with ease. Even more, he can tank all of his own hits and beyond with absurd durability. Thanos is tough enough to tank several blasts from Odin, survive Black Bolt's scream completely unharmed, he even walked off the Fallen One's explosions, which blew up a planet in the process. Perhaps his most impressive test of durabilty however, is the time Thanos took multiple hits from Thor, who was empowered by Warrior's Madness and wielded the Power Gem, with only a minor nose bleed. Seriously, the guy can effortlessly tank hits from Silver Surfer, who can blow up frickin' solar systems. His speed leaves a lot to be desired however, as he is only slightly faster than a peak human. Thanos can also regenerate should he ever be somehow harmed, allowing him to keep fighting mere moments after being mortally wounded, but he is incapable of regenerating organs. In summary, he is really strong, and he can tank planet-busting attacks, nay, solar system-busting attacks unharmed and can heal from most injuries. Thanos' endurance is matched by none but his energy blasts. With mere eye beams, he one-shot Thor and Thing. With his true power, the Eternal is capable of defeating Silver Surfer with one shot, and can knock a fully fed Galactus miles away and damage his helmet. In a battle with Drax, his energy demolished the planet beneath them as a side effect. Thanos could blast away the Fallen One and match the In-Betweener in magnitude. The Mad Titan also uses energy shields to add on to his already ridiculous durability. They can sucessfully hold off simultaneous blasst from Silver Surfer and Odin, and even force a full-powered Galactus to actually exert himself to pierce Thanos' barriers. The Titan also dabbles with matter manipulation, as he turned a Skrull to stone. He is also a capable curser, as he cursed Deadpool with immortality. Thanos also seems to be capable of flight, but whether this is tech or merely a rarely used power is unknown. Thanos' most dangerous weapon, however, is easily his mind. One time, he outsmarted and ultimately outmatched Champion, whose use of the Power Gem outmatched Thanos in physical combat. This required him to think on his feet, manipulate his opponent, and change his method of attack depending on his opponent's moves. He is also a very powerful telepath, driving a Priest insane with a gesture and even made the telepathy-resistant Hulk attack his fellow Avengers. He also engaged and held his own against a fully-powered Galactus and, with help of Proffesor X and Adam Warlock, he was able to subdue Goddess in a psychic battle. He is also adept in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on entire teams of heroes at once. His most powerful technique, of course, is the pimp slap. When it comes to standard equipment, Thanos has the only weapon he truly needs, his chair. The Space Throne is capable of moving through dimensions, travelling much faster than light, creating force fields of their own, and teleportation. When his chair is nearby, The Mad Titan himself is capable of teleportation as well. However, should the chair be destroyed, he is incapable of travelling beyond light and teleportation. Thanos has also been shown to have a time machine, which time travels. What did you think, it was gonna bring you a latte? Thanos, however, is not without his weaknesses. For a being of his calibur, he is very slow, and relies on his gear for proper mobility. He is also known to have quite the ego. The Titan's biggest weakness however, is easily a minor inferiority complex. He secretly doubts himself and his self worth while undermining his ability to win. Thus he leaves small openings for his enemies to exploit, sometimes even downright letting them win. Darkseid Uxas is astonishingly powerful, as he obviously must be to reasonably fight Pre-Crisis Supes (Disclaimer: get used to hearing P-CS, he plays a huge part of Darkseid's feats). He is strong enough to harm the Pre-Crisis Man of Steel, Wonder Woman, and even break, nay shatter, a Green Lantern Ring, one of the strongest weapons in the known DCverse, with his bare hands. The New God is quite swift, too. While he has never particularly been shown to run very quickly he can fly from Apokolips to the Source Wall at "unthinkable speeds", and he can react to a pissed-off Superman to the point where he can swat him out of the air mid-rush. Darkseid is impressively tough as well, capable of tanking blows from Pre-Crisis Superboy and Supergirl, and Souperman himself, of course. One time, he even tanked a hit from the Spectre. Need I really say more? Let's face it, you knew this was coming. The Omega Effect is the source of all of Darkseid's powers, said to be as strong as the Source itself. All of his most iconic powers derive from this one power. His signature technique, the Omega Beam, is a direct blast of the Omega Effect aimed at his enemies. He has perfect control over these optic blasts as they cut corners fast enough to tag Clark Kent. These blasts are capable of disentegrating targets, although stronger beings such as Supes or Doomsday have resisted this effect, incapacitate, or teleport targets through space and time. They can also travel between planets with ease, ressurect the dead, or create new life altogether. With the Omega Effect, the New God can teleport at will as easily as using a boom tube, capable of willing Apokolips and Daxam to switch places. These planets reside in different dimension. Uxas' second strongest Omega technique is the Omega Sanction. This attack assaults the mind of a target, forcing them to, as Lswan62 put it, "experience multiple lives and deaths in an instant, with each passing life becoming more and more hopeless and depressing." Now, you must be wondering, "Time, what on Earth can surpass the Omega Sanction?" And to that dear readers, I say Omega-powered pimp slap. Aside from Omega, Darkseid has a plethora of other powers at his disposal. For example, he wields your typical run-of-the-mill energy blasts which (just like everything else he does) can hurt Pre-Crisis Kryptonians and even disentegrate his own son Kalibak. Uxas' control of matter also far exceeds the strength of any pesky hero he must face. Capable of creating a ship larger than New York and turning a God into dust, the only drawback to this power is how rarely used it is. Darkseid changes size at will too, as he can grow to be large enough to hold a planet. The New God is also known to create lesser avatars. They range from floating heads that can shoot Omega Beams to godly Doombots that can all manhandle Superman, and they all can be created at will with little effort. Technically, the "Prime" Darkseid is simply the avatar made for Uxas to be able to affect the world. His true form is so strong, simply existing with a physical body would destroy the multiverse, so he follows the whole "No Infinity Gaunlet-like Stuff rule." Darkseid's easily one of the smartest people of the DC universe. Brilliance is to him what durability is to Thanos. He can rival a Monitor in chess, who can see past the edge of the universe, and outwitted the Source, a universal god who is supposed to be the answer to every question. Darkseid is a cunning thinker, as this was his only true weapon as Uxas. His mind is so great, the God is a telepath and telekinetic, the latter being a lesser used power. His telepathic abilities are top tier in the DCverse, capable of draining enemy minds of information, or total slavery. He is so potent, he completely enslaved billions '''of Daxamites at the same time to conquer the world. While powerful with telekinesis, it's not his typical MO or his forte. However, he can still create powerful wind storms with ease. As for weakneses, all New Gods are weak to Radion, basically their form of Kryptonite. Exposure will harm them and can kill them, just like Kryptonite. He is also absurdly arrogant, casually swatting away those he deem inferior. He also seems to rarely take advantage of his speed, allowing himself to be hit by the likes of Batman. Pro/Con Summary .]] Thanos +Much tougher : +Shields enhance defense +Significantly stronger +Superior healing factor +Stronger energy beams +Telepathic experience trumps mind control and Omega Sanction +Sexy chair, time machine, and matter manipulation help counter Darkseid's powers =Pimp slaps of Death -Much, '''much dumber -Much, much slower -Relies on chair to keep up -Inferiority complex leaves openings and hesitations Darkseid +Much, much '''smarter +Much, '''much faster : +Can effectively react to everything : +Garunteed to take advantage of small openings +Wider range of powers +Stronger lesser powers : +If used right, matter manipulation could end the fight +Can create lots and lots of minions +Omega Beams control the fight +Omega Beams maneuverability adds unpredictability =Ω-powered pimp slaps -Significantly weaker -Much squishier -Weaker energy beams -Arrogant : -Fails to fully utilize speed Conclusion Alright, this one is surprisingly close to call. In one corner, we have the stronger, tougher Thanos. In the other, we have the faster and smarter Darkseid. With greater teleportation, Omega Beams, and superior mind, Uxas very easily controls the pace and location of this fight. With that kind of control, he is able to wear down Thanos, hit him much more often and even confuse the Titan. Since he can effectively react to everything Thanos throws at him, he is garunteed to hit his Marvel counterpart much more frequently. The New God has 4 options to create minions to outnumber the Mad Titan. However, Thanos can tank everything Darkseid throws at him, except a surprise burst of matter manipulation, which would kill him before the Eternal could use his own matter manipulation to counter it. Darkseid would have trouble psionically attacking Thanos directly because of the Titan's own masterful telepathic abilities. He would hit Darkseid at least once, as Darkseid rarely uses his full speed to blitz targets, and Thanos' hits would hurt much more. The Eternal's chair and time machine give him the ability to keep up with Darkseid, although Darkseid gets a massive maneuverability advantage should they be destroyed. In the end, Thanos VS Darkseid would be a very long fight, as both Gods and Titans can endure seemingly endless torture. Uxas and Thanny can hurt each other, no question about it, but the Eternal just hurts more. The New God would have trouble finishing off Thanos with his nigh-limitless endurance, extremely high durability and swift healing factor. Lastly, Thanos' own clever mind can surprise and throw off Darkseid with a sudden change of tactics, but this comes to little avail, completely dominated by Darkseid the schemer. I myself can see this going either way. Ultimately, Thanos has the slight edge, as he hurts Uxas much more with his blasts than the reverse. The Mad Titan can endure everything Darkseid throws at him, counter almost everything in Uxas' arsenal, and a number advantage doesn't matter much when Thanos practically one-shots the New God's minions. I feel Thanos VS Darkseid becomes an endurance match, Thanos getting hit more frequently and uselessly expending energy to keep up, and Darkseid taking heavier hits and expending energy to control the fight. Thanos may lose more stamina, but he has just that much more than Darkseid. Winner: Thanos Do you agree Thanos outlasts Darkseid? Or do you believe the New God's brain overwhelms the Mad Titan's brawn? Tell me in the comments below. ~Time~ (talk) Category:Blog posts